Consequences of a Choice
by Marmora F. An Nora
Summary: When Tsuna and the others were resting after the battle with Byakuran to save the future, they found out a secret Tsuna has been keeping from them, his childhood love story.
1. Good Bye Letter

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Character and Alternate Reality.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: When Tsuna and the others were resting after the battle with Byakuran to save the future, they found out a secret Tsuna has been keeping from them, his childhood love story.

* * *

Hi everybody, nice to meet you. This is my first time to write Katekyo Hitman Reborn fan fiction. I hope you like this story.

* * *

"_Man is able to snatch everything except one thing, the last of human freedoms: the choice of an attitude under any given set of circumstances to determine his own path." _

_**Viktor E. Frankl**_

* * *

**Consequences of a Choice**

**Chapter 1. Good Bye Letter.**

**9 years later.**

Tsuna and the others were in the underground base resting while waiting for the preparation to return to the past. Tsuna and his guardian were sleeping while, Kyouko and Haru was in the kitchen chatting with I-Pin and Bianchi after they were done cooking for everyone.

"Hahi, Haru was so excited to go back to the past again." Haru exclaimed.

"Yes, I was excited too." Kyouko nodded happily.

"I am glad you can return safely." Bianchi said.

"We, home." I-Pin said.

They continued to talk happily, but suddenly Haru frowned and seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's wrong, Haru-chan?" Kyouko asked worriedly.

"Haru has been thinking, since this is the future. Then, did Haru get to become Tsuna-san's wife?" Haru said with dreamily face.

"Now that I think about it, I was also curious. Did Tsuna-kun have a girlfriend yet?" Kyouko said curiously.

"As far as I know, he never gets a girlfriend, more like he never tries to get one." Bianchi said.

"Hahi, so Haru isn't Tsuna-san future wife. Or Haru just have to wait a bit longer." Haru concluded.

Dino and Fuuta suddenly entered the kitchen. Bianchi looked at them calculatingly.

"You know, they might know something about it. They are Tsuna big and little brother after all." Bianchi said with a gleam in her eyes.

"That's right." Kyouko and Haru said together.

Dino and Fuuta looked at them nervously. Dino was about to ask what they mean but he tripped. The other sweat dropped.

Fuuta decided to ask instead. "What do you mean, Bianchi-nee?"

"We want to know Tsuna's Love experience." Bianchi answered.

"Huh?" Fuuta and Dino said.

"Will Haru become Tsuna-kun's future wife?" Haru asked excitedly.

"Did Tsuna-san have a girlfriend yet?" Kyouko asked curiously.

Dino laughed nervously. "Don't worry ladies. My little brother is still single and available."

"So, you also know nothing of his Love experience, what a clueless big brother." Bianchi sighed.

Dino sulked in a corner while mumbled. "I am not clueless. Tsuna was just not interested with something like that."

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Fuuta seemed to know something about it."

Everyone was startled with Reborn sudden appearance. They processed what he said and turned to Fuuta.

Fuuta was nervous with all of the attention placed on him.

"Umm, can we forget about it? Tsuna-nii won't be happy if I told you about 'it'." Fuuta said nervously.

"So, something interesting did happen." Reborn said.

Fuuta face was paled. "Oh, it's nothing important." He looked around. "Do you know where Tsuna-nii is? I have something for him."

"Hmhm, what's this?" Reborn was holding a big envelope in his hand.

"GAH, Reborn-san, don't open it." Fuuta exclaimed with panic.

Everyone attention was turned to the envelopes while Fuuta looked pale in panic.

"Reborn-san, please don't open it, these envelope is very private, even I never read it." Fuuta begged.

"So, this envelope isn't yours, which mean this envelope belong to Tsuna, since you said you have something for him." Reborn calmly said.

Fuuta looked even paler than before.

Reborn smirked in satisfaction that his theory was correct. Of course, he is never wrong.

In panic Fuuta shouted. "PLEASE DON'T OPEN IT. THAT IS A LETTER TSUNA-NII WROTE FOR HIS LOVER." He widened his eyes and clapped his mouth shut after he realized what he said.

Everyone else in the room was stunned (even Reborn, but he didn't show it).

"Haru want to see it desu." Haru said excitedly.

"But, Haru-chan, that would be rude to read someone else letter." Kyouko said.

"Who would have thought that no-good student of mine have a lover, not even Dino have one." Reborn commented.

Dino sulked at hearing Reborn's comment but also curious about the envelope.

Fuuta knelt down. "Please, I beg you, don't open it. Tsuna-nii will be devastated. He has been keeping 'her' a secret from everyone for so long. Please, don't do this to him."

Everyone but Reborn looked guilty and hesitated.

"So, Tsuna keeps this girl a secret from everyone, for how long exactly?" Reborn asked.

"They already in relationship even before you become Tsuna-nii's tutor." Fuuta answered instantly but he widened his eyes in horror. "Oh no. Not more information from my mouth!"

Reborn smirked. "So then, the girl isn't someone we familiar with, which mean she isn't Kyouko or Haru. This girl most likely Tsuna's childhood friend, but he didn't have any friend when I become his tutor. Then, Tsuna must be keeping her a secret from before that time. I am impressed he manages to keep it a secret for this long."

Fuuta seemed to be in his own world while mumbled. "Forgive me, Tsuna-nii, Byakka-nee. Forgive me Tsuna-nii, Byakka-nee. Forgive me..."

Everyone else listened to what Reborn said, but then turned to Fuuta when they heard what he said.

"Byakka-nee?" Dino asked.

"Tsuna-kun has a lover!" Kyouko said in surprised.

"NO." Haru shouted in disbelief.

Fuuta snapped out of himself and retrieved the envelope while everyone was distracted. He ran away quickly and shouted. "Forgive me Tsuna-nii, Byakka-nee."

Everyone else in the kitchen was stunned except Reborn. Reborn was looking at some papers in his hands.

"Haru can't believe it. That's impossible." Haru said with tears.

"Little bro, why did you never tell me?" Dino sulked.

"What do you have there, Reborn?" Bianchi asked after noticing the papers in reborn's hands.

"I took this from the envelope before Fuuta took it. This is a letter Tsuna wrote addressed to someone called 'Byakka'." Reborn explained.

"Byakka? (White Flower)" Everyone asked.

"It seems Tsuna has a good reason to hide her existence." Reborn continued.

"What a beautiful Love story." Bianchi said.

"You won't call it beautiful, after you read this letter." Reborn said.

Everyone else didn't know what to say after that.

"I will read the letter out loud, if you didn't wish to hear it, you can leave this room." reborn said seriously.

They looked hesitated but they remained in there. They were too curious with what was written in the letter.

Then, Reborn read the letter without hesitation after waiting for a minute.

"_To: Byakka_

_From: Tsuna_

_I want to thank you for sending all of those letters to me for 9 years. I did burn them because I didn't want to leave evidence, but I rewrote them on my notebook that I kept hidden from everyone else. It was a challenge to keep it hidden, but I manage._

_I was really surprised the first time I received your letter at New Year. But then, I became used to it and began to anticipate it. I can even say your letters keep me going every day, and made me look forward for your next letter._

_I am really sorry that I never reply even a single one of them. I was ashamed and embarrassed of myself. I was seriously wondering why you keep sent those letters. At first, I thought you will stop if I ignored it, but of course I was wrong. The letters will always come at New Year, Valentines, and my birthdays._

_It was foolish of me to ignore you and kept you away from my life. I can give you many reasons of whys, but it will be nothing but an excuse. But, I can't help but hope that you will accept those excuses. You have always been the normal aspect of my life besides my mother. I want you to remain that way for as long as can be. I know that was selfish, but I can't help but hope._

_I have always regretted my decisions regarding you. I regret leaving you. I regret never replying to your letters. I regret not seeing your smile again. I regret not looking after you. I regret not telling you about my situation. I regret not confessing my feeling to you. And I regret that I didn't have the courage to face you, to take you away with me and ask you to become my life partner for eternity._

_I know I have lost my chance with you. To be honest I don't want to pursue you because of my situation. But, your letters didn't make it easy. As if they are mocking me for not going after you. I was so frustrated with you, I was tempted to go to you and shouted to leave me alone, but I never did. I ignored you and left you to your own life, if only you do the same for me._

_I always thought I was in love with Kyouko even Haru to some extent, I even dreamt to marry one of them. But, after some time passed I realized that I only feel admiration towards them. While, I have always feel an affection for you, it was before I graduated from middle school that I realized that I am seriously in love with you._

_Yes, I know, I was slow. It was actually funny how I realized my feeling. It was when I heard some rumours that someone tried to kiss you by force. You know, I never thought I wanted to kill someone more than that time. What held me back was the news that you back handed that guy before he got the chance to kiss you. It was really made my day when I saw a big bruise in that guy's cheek. Since then I began to dream that I get your first kiss and also give my first kiss to you. I woke up in horror and with the realization that I already got over my crush on Kyouko and even Haru. Since then I began to think more about you._

_I thought my feeling to you was only a silly crush. But, I didn't get flustered when I thought about you. Instead, I felt sadness and longing that made me wanted to cry. Each day I restrained myself from looking at you. Because I afraid if I saw you I will do something I will regret. My desire to see you grew everyday that I could barely control myself. Until one day, when I was in the middle of the class, I asked permission to go to infirmary, because I might explode if I didn't do something. What that something is? I am not sure._

_Imagine my surprised, when I saw you in the infirmary. We looked at each other in the eyes for the first time since 3 years. We didn't talk. We just stared at each other. From one look I could tell that you hadn't change at all, which made me both happy and sad. I was happy, because I still able to recognized you, and sad, because you were still a social outcast just like me._

_Then, I saw tears fell from your eyes. That when I noticed both of us were crying. We let them fell, because we both understand our silent wish to see each other again. I realized then, that both of us miss each other so badly. That was the last time we saw each other. I manage to learn to control myself since then. I never stop missing you, but I am still afraid to look at you in fear of losing my control, I don't even dare to look at your picture until now._

_You know, I always thought that we have a strange and confusing relationship. We are not close enough to be friend, but too close to only be an acquaintance. We are not lover because we never dating, but you sent me letter like a lover, also not to mention you confessed first._

_I tell you, your first love confession letter is a shock to me. You sent it at Valentine day when we were 18. My first thought 'What the heck!' my second thought 'Are you kidding me?' my third thought 'I can't believe this', then 'Oh my god, she return my feeling, but she doesn't know my feeling yet. What should I do?'_

_Then, I read your letter again and realized some things. You wrote 'This heart of mine was dark and cold for so long without the light of your smiles and the warm of your touches. You bound my heart when you left me, so my heart won't be able to love anyone else but you.'_

_Your letters was always short and simple and with poetic style. At first it left me confused, but then, I became used to it, surprising isn't it, I even manage to find hidden meaning in it. I know you have always love literature and words with hidden meaning. That's one of your traits that fascinated me._

_After I read your first confession letter over and over again, I realized the hidden meaning behind it. Until now I am never sure whether I interpreted your letter correctly, because I never confirm it to you. And this one letter with how it arrived at Valentine and at our legal age, I can't help but think that you are asking me to marry you. I was seriously wondering did I am really that desperate for you or was it you._

_Speaking of confessing, I always wonder don't you feel embarrassed with the letters you sent? Since each one contained your emotion, whether it was happiness, sadness, anger, love, etc. I have always admired you for that, because I can't do it. At least it can't compare to the embarrassment I felt, when I am forced to confess in my boxer twice by a certain tutor from hell._

_I am really glad Reborn didn't find out my feeling for you. If he did, I am sure I will end up in my boxer AGAIN. I don't need that embarrassment again, thank you very much. But, you know I did imagine how your reaction will be if that did happen. Don't misunderstand, I didn't hope it happen I am just preparing myself if it did happen, because I can always trust Reborn to make my life hell._

_When I imagine confessing to you in my boxer, I thought your reaction will be staring at me in shock then brushed aside what happen as if it never happen and asked me 'Aren't I cold?', then you will be wondering all day if I am serious or not then you will just ignored it ever happen but still wondering about it sometimes. Yes, that sounds like you. _

_Sometimes I wondered what I see in you. Because to be honest, your appearance isn't exactly as beautiful as Kyouko and Haru, but I am certain that I won't trade you for anyone else. And your personality also isn't as friendly as them._

_It might be that you're intrigued me. It might be because you're a social outcast like me so I feel a connection with you. And it might be because you the only girl who gave me so much attention for so long. But, whenever I wanted to go after you, my common sense will hold me back from pursuing you._

_I lost my chance with you and if I ever get a second chance, I will most likely ignore it to keep you away from me. Because, you were, are and will always be the flower of my life that bloom beautifully in my dark life. You are the light that holds back the darkness in my heart that I feel towards the unfairness of the world. You give strength to my resolve to always protect that light. Was it selfish of me to want to keep you away from my life as a symbol of my desire to be with you?_

_One day I was surprise when Fuuta confronted me about you. I was shock and surprised that he knows. Then, he told me that you have always rank first in both the candidate to be my wife and the woman I love. Thankfully, Fuuta keep it a secret from everyone else. You know, we also rank first as the sappiest couple. Pathetic, isn't it._

_I don't even sure why I bother to write this letter, because this letter will never reach you. I guess because I am tired to keep my feeling hidden. With this at least I can feel a bit better. And maybe I am still hoping to be free from my regrets and feeling for you. I don't say that I regret meeting you, like I said you are a normal aspect of my life that I won't throw away, even if I was suffering because of it. And no, I am not blaming you for anything._

_You said in one of your letter 'Life is full with choice, those choice will change you for the better or worse, you might regret those choices someday, but never forget before making a choice that you should always prepare for the consequences that come with it. If you regret your choices either fix it as best as you can or deal with it, because blaming yourself or others won't change anything.' You know, I can't help but thinking that you were mocking me in that letter for choosing to leave you. Oh, well, at least I always keep what you said to my heart and I can proudly say that I am taking consequences for my choices._

_It was pathetic that it takes me this long to write a letter for you, even if you won't receive it. You might ask why now? Why bother? I honestly don't know. But, I get the feeling I will regret it if I didn't deal with it now. It might be because there is still the possibility that I won't survive this war. I already have enough regrets, I don't want to add one more._

_If you read this letter I imagine you will cry soundlessly and cursing me in your head. Yes, I still remember the way you like to cry without a sound because you don't like to sound pathetic and you didn't cursing out loud because you don't want to dirty your mouth just to express your anger. I admired the way you can control yourselves like that. I honestly never saw or heard you lost control. But, I did hear rumour that you cry in front of your class one day. When I heard that you know how much I restrained myself from running to you just to see you're alright or not._

_I might never confess my feeling to you but I get the feeling that you have a clue about my feeling. What with those letters you sent. You know, I really want to tell my past self not to throw away his chance with your past self like me. But, since he is basically me, he most likely makes the same decision as me. I am such a coward, seriously what did you see in me?_

_In this letter I really want to confess everything from deep in my heart. I do love you very much. No one can replace you. No woman will I love as much as you, if I ever fall in love with anyone else. And, honestly I don't want to marry anyone else but you. Even if you are not beautiful, even if you an enigma. I won't have you any other way. I know I will always regret my choice to leave you, but my world is too dangerous for weakness. And my flower you are my weakness. Partly, I am glad I won't have to worry about you anymore, partly, I am mad that I won't have any chance of happiness with you anymore._

_I won't be able to forget you and I hope you are the same. I hope you will always wait for me just like how you will always sent letter to me, as if to say 'Don't worry I will always wait for you, until you are ready to face me', but, I never have the courage to face you and I regret that. I am really sorry that I am such a disappointment for you. I am definitely rank first for a mafia boss with the sappiest love story. Yes, Fuuta confirmed it to me._

_I remember one of your letter 'Death isn't the end of the world, it just mean someone will leave this world before you. Those people will always watch over you and wait for you. So, don't throw away your life for those people, because those people are perfectly content and have all the time in the world to meet you again when the time come'. I might have commit suicide long ago if not because of this letter._

_Sometimes I was wondering if I was brave enough to face you, will we be a happy couple. Just like my parent, despite their long-distance relationship. But, I honestly don't want to subject you to that, because, I have seen how sad and lonely my mother was with that kind of relationship. Was it really better like this? You would probably said there is no such thing as the better option, every option has they up and down. Then, which one will you choose? You probably will choose to support whatever choice I made. _

_I think it's time for me to say good bye. I really want to say more but it will only make me feel guiltier for not saying it directly to you. When the time comes for us to meet again I know you will slap me so hard for being stupid, while crying soundlessly and with red face. That will be cute. I can't wait for it. Not the slap, I can wait for that. Then, I hope wherever you are now that you are finally feel at peace and will wait for me. Good Bye My Flower, Byakka._"

The kitchen was in silent except from the sound of sobbing. Some people cried openly, while some people cried silently.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.


	2. Confirmation

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Character and Alternate Reality.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: When Tsuna and the others were resting after the battle with Byakuran to save the future, they found out a secret Tsuna has been keeping from them, his childhood love story.

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 2 of this story. Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"_Have you ever been torn between two impossibilities and knew in your heart that no matter which way you went or which path you chose that you were doomed to unhappiness?" _

_**Maya Banks**__**, **__**Sweet Addiction**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. Good Bye Letter.**

_I think it's time for me to say good bye. I really want to say more but it will only make me feel guiltier for not saying it directly to you. When the time comes for us to meet again I know you will slap me so hard for being stupid, while crying soundlessly and with red face. That will be cute. I can't wait for it. Not the slap, I can wait for that. Then, I hope wherever you are now that you are finally feel at peace and will wait for me. Good Bye My Flower, Byakka._"

The kitchen was in silent except from the sound of sobbing. Some people cried openly, while some people cried silently.

**Chapter 2. Confirmation.**

"Who is this woman that made Juudaime so sad! I will hunt her and make her never leave Juudaime!"

Everyone turned to the source of the voice to see the guardians, except for Lambo, Mukuro and Hibari, was also in the kitchen.

Gokudera the one who spoke before had tears in his eyes. This letter made him so sad because it reminded him of his parents.

"Hayato! Don't you understand what this letter is?" Bianchi said solemnly. "This isn't just a simple Love letter."

"What do you mean, Aneki?" Gokudera sneered.

"This is a good bye letter." Bianchi answered. "This girl, Byakka, is dead."

Everyone except Reborn suppressed a gasp.

"What! How!" Gokudera said in disbelief.

"I don't know. It might be because of accident, illness, or even murder." Bianchi said solemnly.

"How can you even sure that she is dead!" Gokudera demanded.

Reborn was the one who answered. "This is the first and only letter Dame-Tsuna wrote for her. He had been ignoring her before to keep her away from the mafia. For Tsuna to finally write something for her it must be because of her death. Even if he didn't say it, there were many clues in this letter that indicate her death."

"But, Reborn-chan, she must still be alive in our time. Tsuna-kun still has a chance with her, right." Kyouko said with tears in her eyes.

"That won't change anything. In this letter Tsuna clearly said that he won't pursue her even if he gets a second chance. He didn't want to risk her safety." Reborn said.

"But, this is wrong. Tsuna-kun doesn't mind me and Haru-chan for getting involved." Kyouko said.

"Tsuna doesn't have a choice but to tell you because both of you are already involved even before this battle. He knows that girl will be involved if we know about her, that's why he keeps her a secret." Reborn explained.

"Reborn-san, I will look for this girl when we return to the past. I can't let this happen." Gokudera told him.

Everyone was in deep thought while thinking about what happened.

"I don't care what you will do, Gokudera. To be honest, I was also curious with this girl. And I want to know if she really is fit to become the wife of a Vongola Boss." Reborn calmly said.

"Reborn-san!" Someone exclaimed in panic.

Fuuta was standing in the doorway and looked around in panic.

"Don't tell me. You read it!" Fuuta exclaimed in panic.

"Yes, I read it out loud." Reborn answered innocently.

Fuuta fell down on his knees. "Oh no, Tsuna-nii entrusted that letter to me. How could I let this happen? I disappoint him."

Everyone except Reborn fell sorry for him.

"Fuuta, how did she die?" Reborn asked.

Fuuta looked at him with fear. "Who do you mean?"

"Byakka." Reborn answered with a gleam in his eyes. "You might as well tell us, the cat already out of the bag after all."

Fuuta sighed and answered with a blank face. "Byakka-nee died in arson that happened in her house."

"What! Who the bastard that dare to set fire on Juudaime's lover, I will personally kill them." Gokudera said in anger.

"You don't need to do that, Hayato-nii." Fuuta sighed sadly.

"Did Juudaime already take care of them?" Gokudera asked.

"That's not what I mean?"

"What! How can Juudaime just leave them unpunished?"

"Hayato-nii! It was suicide! Byakka-nee set herself on fire." Fuuta exclaimed.

They were stunned at that.

"Are you kidding me! Can you prove it?" Gokudera demanded.

"It all began when Tsuna-nii didn't get a letter at New Year. He then asked me to investigate her because he was worried. That when I found out that she was death, also, in her hand she was holding a box that contained a letter which was protected from the fire because of the box. The letter was written in her handwriting and it was addressed to no one. But, when you read it, it was obvious the letter was mean for Tsuna-nii." Fuuta looked up and some tears fell from his eyes.

"In that letter she wrote 'I know you were suffering because of me. I know I was a burden for you. But don't forget that I will always support you. You have your secret, just like I have mine. I am sorry that I have to leave before my time. Don't ever blame yourself for what happen and don't you dare go after me. At least now you won't have to worry about me anymore.' When I told Tsuna-nii about it, he only gave me a sad smile and said 'She is such a hypocrite. She prevents me from commit suicide but she the one who end up doing it. I guess she got tired from continuing this pathetic love story between us'. Tsuna-nii locked himself in his room all day after that."

Fuuta sighed sadly. "He came out the next day. I thought he would stay longer. He told me that Byakka-nee will get angry if he throws away his life because of dead people. Tsuna-nii said when the time come he will personally punish her for leaving early. Everything just came back to the way it was before, Tsuna-nii still smiled and laughed as always, no one noticed something wrong. But, I can see it. Tsuna-nii's smiles and laughers have change."

Fuuta brushed off his tears. "Tsuna-nii wrote that letter a day before his supposed death. He gave it to me and said to keep it save for him. I was thinking of giving that letter to the past Tsuna-nii because I thought something might change, then Byakka-nee doesn't have to die again, and then Tsuna-nii can still be happy even if only with letters that come three times a year."

"I can't accept this!" Gokudera protested out loud. "How could that woman jut kill herself like that, and made Juudaime sad. I will find her and prevent her from doing something stupid."

"What do you think, Tsuna?" Reborn asked suddenly.

Everyone else was startled and looked around for him, but they didn't see him.

"Tsuna, your sobbing is too loud. Everyone else won't be able to notice you if not because of that." Reborn said.

"I wasn't trying to be unnoticed. I was in shock after hearing what happened." Tsuna entered the kitchen while cleaned away his tears.

"Tsuna, how long have you been there?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"I came here when I hear someone shouting. I arrived here when Reborn was reading that letter. I was in shock. I can't speak and move so I keep standing there." Tsuna explained.

"So, what do you think about this, Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna seemed in deep thought. "I was kind of proud of myself that I was able to hide her for this long. I was surprised and sad with what will happen between us, but, when I am thinking about it, I am not surprised. She really didn't change at all."

Everyone in the kitchen except Reborn was a bit surprised that Tsuna was talking with so much confidence like he was in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Tsuna looked at Reborn seriously. "Reborn, I really have nothing to say, except that doesn't ever involve her with our life."

Everyone could understand that Tsuna not only mean their mafia life, but also their normal life. They could clearly see that Tsuna wanted to keep the girl away from them no matter what.

Reborn was impressed with the resolve that was shown in Tsuna's eyes. He was sure that if he tries to go after the girl, Tsuna will attack him without hesitation. This made Reborn more intrigued with the girl that has capture Tsuna's heart.

Reborn said. "Tsuna, don't you think we are strong enough to protect this girl..."

"Don't even think about it, Reborn. Just her, I can't let you do whatever you want with her." Tsuna said firmly.

Everyone else was surprised that Tsuna cut Reborn off when he was speaking. He was also challenging Reborn without showing any fear or hesitation. This Tsuna was different to what they know.

Reborn smirked. "How about we make a deal?"

"No deal. Whatever it is I am sure I won't like it." Tsuna said instantly.

Everyone looked at them with bated breath.

"Juudaime, please think over your decision. As your right-hand man, I can't let you make a decision that will make you unhappy." Gokudera begged.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera with tired face. "Gokudera-kun, I know this decision will make me unhappy, but at least she will be safe. It's fine."

"Does that mean you also accept that someday she will commit suicide?" Gokudera asked desperately.

"No, I won't let that happen." Tsuna told him.

"In that letter, your future self wrote that he ignored her and never bother to look after her. Will you do that too, Juudaime." Gokudera reasoned.

"I do that so she didn't get involved." Tsuna looked down.

SLAP.

Haru stood in front of Tsuna, while he looked at her in disbelieve while touching his red cheek. He saw that Haru was crying.

"Tsuna-san, you're stupid! How can you say that?" Haru exclaimed. "Haru loves Tsuna-san who is always kind and care for others. Then, how can you abandon her like that. If you really love her, then Haru will give up from being Tsuna-san's future wife. If you really love her then all you have to do is protect her with your dying will just like how you protect us."

Tsuna eyes widened. "Protect her with my dying will?"

"She is right, Tsuna. We will protect her. You have nothing to worry about." Yamatomo said with a smile.

"Shut up, baseball idiot. I was going to say that." Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto.

"That's right SAWADA. We will EXTREMELY protect your EXTREME girlfriend." Ryouhei shouted.

"I will do my best, Boss." Chrome said shyly.

"We will protect her too, little bro." Dino winked at Tsuna.

"When we get back you have to introduce her to us, Tsuna-kun." Kyouko said with a smile.

Tsuna looked at everyone's face and saw them smile in reassurance at him, while Haru gave him a teary smile. He held Haru's hands and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Haru, everyone."

Tsuna looked at Reborn who was smirking. "I will make a deal with you, Reborn. I won't accept anything else."

"All right, what's the deal?" Reborn asked.

"I will think over my decision, for one condition." Tsuna said.

Reborn raised his eyebrows. "What's the condition?"

"Byakka." Tsuna said. "If my guardians can find her then I will think over my decision. And no one can help them secretly or indirectly."

"Why your guardians?" Reborn asked.

"Because, if it was you. Then you will be able to find her in no time." Tsuna reasoned.

Reborn smirked in amusement. He was impressed that Tsuna managed to think this far. Suddenly, Tsuna took the papers in Reborn's hands.

"I am sorry. I have to take this back. After all this is mine, isn't it." Tsuna smiled and left the kitchen with the paper.

"Reborn, did you plan this?" Dino asked.

"No, I thought Tsuna will change his mind after we reassure him that we will protect her." Reborn said.

"That's right, why don't Tsuna believe us?" Yamamoto asked.

"He believes us, but he still doesn't want to take the risk." Reborn said.

"But, we already told him, we will protect her." Yamamoto looked confused.

"There will always a time when we will be unable to protect her. Tsuna must have realized about that. That's why he doesn't want to take the risk." Reborn explained.

Everyone was silent after that.

"Oh, well, it is still interesting. Good luck to you, guardians, in finding your boss's girlfriend." Reborn said then left.

That day through the night they heard a soft sobbing came from Tsuna's room. No one dared to enter the room, even Reborn decided to leave Tsuna alone. The next day, Tsuna came out from his room looking as happy as ever as if nothing happened. That day they also went back to the past. Everyone was over joy and completely forgot about what happened, except for Reborn and Tsuna.

Secretly, Tsuna was hoping they won't remember. Because despite how much he believed that his guardians would be able to protect Byakka. He still didn't want to take the risk. He didn't like what he had to choose. He didn't like what happen in the future. Not one bit. But, that was the consequences of his choices that he has to face. He knows Byakka will understand. She always has.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.


End file.
